Naruto's Feelings
by soul reaper ninja
Summary: This Fanfiction is about how Naruto feels about different characters. Read through to find out what happens in the story. Naruto goes through some difficult times. Different chapters tell a different story. Warning: MIGHT CONTAIN MAJOR OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Feelings Chapter 1: Sakura

Naruto never had any parents. He was always lonely inside. The only person that felt like family to him was Iruka. To Naruto Iruka has always been there for him. Naruto had always liked Sakura, but now he decided to forget about her. He decided that he wasn't going to like Sakura anymore. What would Naruto do?

I'll tell you what he did; he decided to go out with Ino! If he made Sakura jealous, it would prove that she liked him better than Sasuke! "Man I sure am glad I decided to go out with Ino. I think this is my best plan yet. I will go right in front of Sakura and annoy her to death. As soon as Sakura begins to prance around Sasuke I will show up with Ino!" Naruto thought.

"I know that Sakura will try to hang out with Sasuke at the ramen shop." Naruto said to Ino. "We will annoy Sakura with a sweet kiss. Are you okay with that?"Naruto asked Ino. "Yeah, sure," Ino replied. When Naruto and Ino arrived Sakura said, "Why are you with that bitch?!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you ask me you're the bitch," Naruto said with hatred in his eyes. And with that said Naruto gave Ino the sweetest kiss he could do.

Sakura was astonished. She couldn't speak a single word. Then Naruto and Ino vanished. Inside Sakura felt depressed, why had she pushed Naruto away so many times? Was it her passionate love for Sasuke that overcame her? She didn't know what to do. Back at Naruto's house Naruto talked to Ino about his plan. "What! Your love for me was just a plan!?" Ino said. "I am shocked Naruto Uzumaki, but at the same time I'm glad you told the truth. So, you want to break up with me?" Ino said. "Sadly, yes because as I said before you were just for my plan."Naruto explained.

"I'm glad that I can finally meet someone who can actually tell the truth. Well, just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'll see you later Naruto Uzumaki." With that said Ino gave Naruto a kiss on the right side of his cheek, and exited out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto felt himself blush and wondered if he would ever find the right woman. He dreamed of a beautiful woman who shared the same dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto believed that Sakura had just been a complete waste of time. He realized that she could never do anything good for him. Naruto decided that he was just going to move on. All this time he acted with such foolishness, and for what to get turned down so many times? He chose not to worry about girls until he got married. The only exception would be if it was really important.

So now, during missions with team seven, Naruto could care less for his teamwork with Sakura. Even now Sakura was still depressed from what happened the other night. She felt completely useless on every mission (which she was). The only teamwork that might have gone on was if it were Sasuke and Naruto working together (which was rare.)

Even now Kakashi sensed what was going on. The team had begun to fall apart. Now more than ever Naruto felt more hatred and rage than pain. His hatred had might even become stronger than Sasuke's. It all started on a mission to the village hidden in the Mist. Once again they had encountered the demon ogre Zabuza. Of course along side him was Haku.

"Well, well if it isn't Kakashi and his little group. This time I'll be sure to finish off you shitty bastards" Zabuza yelled. Without thinking Naruto charged at Zabuza with his fist clenched. "I'm gonna kill your ass once and for all!" Naruto hollered. Quickly Zabuza punched Naruto with a swift blow to the stomach.

Naruto fell and landed on his back. Sasuke and Sakura tried to help, but were hit back just as quickly. "Ha, you idiotic bastards, there's no way you could possibly defeat me," Zabuza beckoned. Haku just stood by and watched. Before Sakura could get up she was trapped in Haku's special technique, crystal ice mirrors. Without hesitating Haku quickly threw his piercing needles.

Sakura was on the ground and bleeding. "This isn't even fun anymore, I say its total bullshit. They don't even have the power to fight ba—" Haku didn't finish his statement because there was suddenly red chakra around Naruto. At the speed of light Naruto punched Zabuza directly in the face. "Who's the idiotic bastard now?" Naruto yelled. For some reason Zabuza couldn't get up from the blow.

The reason he couldn't get up was because he was… dead. Not wasting any time Kakashi used his scroll to summon his dogs into battle. Somehow Naruto was able to break all of Haku's mirrors. Kakashi's dogs pinned Haku down. Then Kakashi charged his strongest lightning blade and shot it through Haku's chest. Zabuza and Haku ended up dying next to each other.

Naruto had realized that he wasn't able to control his rage. He hadn't even known what he had done. Team seven headed back to the village hidden in the leaves. As they headed back Naruto thought to himself, "Has my hatred for Sakura caused me to take someone's life?" Kakashi dismissed his squad, and Naruto went back to his apartment. Naruto fell asleep wondering why he had done such a thing. The more important part was will he be able to handle it later on in his life?

(a/n: Did the part where Zabuza died surprise anyone? Hmm… Probably not, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's Feelings Chapter 2: Sasuke

To Naruto, Sasuke was a friend and a rival. Naruto had known the pain that Sasuke had endured. Although Naruto didn't have any parents, he knew the pain Sasuke felt. It was a bright day in Konoha. Team seven had another mission to complete. The only problem was that Sasuke and Naruto weren't there.

Kakashi and Sakura had wondered where Naruto and Sasuke were. As always Sakura was more worried about Sasuke than Naruto. "Oh, where could my Sasuke be?" Sakura pleaded. "Sasuke and Naruto must be out training together." Kakashi said. "What the hell gave you that idea?" Sakura asked angrily.

Kakashi stood there and didn't answer. "I guess if Naruto and Sasuke aren't here we'll have to cancel the mission. I'll go tell the Hokage. Sakura you can go home." Kakashi stated. Meanwhile, Naruto was practicing his Rasengan technique. "I'm already doing what the pervy sage told me. Why isn't this working? Maybe I have to put more force into it." Naruto thought.

Naruto trained for days without taking a break. "I think I have this damn technique down. It may need more practice, but I think it should work for now." Naruto said out loud. Naruto trained because he wanted to get stronger than Sasuke. While Naruto trained by himself, Sasuke was in a forest practicing his Chidori.

"I must get stronger, in order to beat my brother." Sasuke said to himself. "Foolish little brother you are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack… hatred." Itachi said in Sasuke's mind. As Sasuke thought, he blasted Chidori through a tree. "I will destroy my brother one day" Sasuke thought as he used his last bit of chakra to use his second shot.

Naruto's feelings for Sasuke weren't as bad as they were for Sakura. In Naruto's mind he was a great friend. Even though it seemed like they hated each other, they were good friends. If you think about it they would actually make a good team. Their friendship was strong in the past. Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to keep their relationship? Or will Sasuke want to end their friendship once and for all?

(A/n: To tell you the truth I don't even know the answer, ha ha ha. My next chapter will be coming up soon. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, sometimes my chapters are short, other times they will be longer just to let you know.)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Feelings Chapter 3: Hinata

It was just another ninja training day in Konoha. Naruto bumped into Hinata by an accident. "Oh, h-hey Naruto." Hinata said feeling herself blush. "How's it going Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Is he really going to talk to me? This might be the first time that Naruto has really acknowledged me. What should I do? What should I say?" Hinata thought.

"N-Naruto I've been meaning to tell you something." Hinata said. "What is it Hinata?" Naruto questioned. "I wanted to tell you that I admire you. I admire you because of all of your hard work and dedication. Before I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of what you might say." Hinata choked out.

"Well, I sort of admire you Hinata. But, I think you admire me more than I admire you." Naruto said and walked away. Hinata felt saddened because of what Naruto said. Now, all hope seemed lost. "Also, Hinata I kind of like people…like you." Naruto stated. Hinata blushed again and now knew that all hope wasn't lost.

Deep down inside he cared more for Hinata than that bitch Sakura. Now, Naruto hated Sakura more than anything. Was Hinata the girl that Naruto dreamed of? Naruto wondered as he went inside of his apartment. He fell asleep dreaming about hating Sakura again.

Naruto woke up the next morning bright and early. Naruto made some juice and a bowl of cereal. He couldn't get the thought of Hinata out of his head. "Could Hinata be the one I end up with?" Naruto asked himself quietly. Naruto went to his secret training spot. To his surprise Hinata was there!

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing out here so early?" Naruto asked. "Nothing Naruto, I was just about to leave." Hinata said quickly. "I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto called. After that Naruto practiced walking up and down trees. When Naruto was done he went for a walk. "I wonder if I will end up with Hinata" Naruto thought. In the future I might end up with her. Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Only time will tell." Naruto said to himself with a sigh.

(A/n: I guess this chapter turned out short again. Oh, well. To give you a heads up my next and final chapter will be about The Fourth Hokage. That's all I had to say. Oh and uh, I can guarantee that it will be my longest chapter.)


End file.
